Yuanfen - Fate and Destiny
by anne.skies
Summary: And look what an early divorce can do. Pre-Season 1. Rated T, future chapters will be M. Female Harry.


**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story. The Walking Dead Universe is owned by Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont and AMC, and the Harry Potter Universe is property of J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning:** Rick/Fem!Harry. Rated T, future chapters will be M.

 **Uploaded:** 24/02/16

 **Edit:** 03/03/16 There's no major changes, just Carl's age that affected my time-frame.

 **Author's note:** English isn't my mother tongue so it's possible there are some (or various) typos in this chapter. If you notice one of them, tell me in a review, please. And if someone wants to Beta'd this story, even better!

 **Summary:** And look what an early divorce can do.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

緣分 (Yuanfen)

(n.) a relationship by fate or destiny;

the binding force between two people.

* * *

"I want a divorce."

The first words his wife uttered were still running through his mind and Rick Grimes, Sheriff's Deputy at King County, Georgia, just stared at the cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him with something akin at incredulity in his eyes. This wasn't a conversation that a married (for now, his mind supplied) couple should have half an hour before their young and only son would need to wake up for his first day of school.

"I… I feel as if this," his wife, Lori, a brunette woman, pointed between them referring to their marriage, oblivious or ignoring the turmoil he was showing in his face, "This isn't working anymore."

"Why… Why do you…?" he tried to speak but found it was almost impossible for him to form words. Shock still running through him. And after one look at his wife's face, he realised he may have said something wrong. What did he do?

"See?" the words were spoken with a tint of skepticism cutting through him, her eyes pierced his with something close at resentment, "You… Sometimes I think you don't care about us."

Rick swallowed hard, jaw flexing, throat suddenly dry, a frown made it's way to his face and before he could reply at her harsh and unexpected words, his son, Carl, walked in.

The smile his eight-years-old son was porting dimmed a bit after seeing his frown and his mother's sniffing, and after plasting a small (but it felt fake, so fake) smile on his face, he called to him.

"Here he is," Rick exclaimed, standing up from his seat and crouching in front of him, trying in vain to change the mood in the kitchen if judging by the frown (so similar like him) on his son's face, "what do you feel like eating, little man?" And at the mention of food, his son's face lit up.

"I want pancakes with chocolate syrup, daddy!"

This time, the smile on his face felt real.

His wife, who have been silent during the small conversation between father and son, perked up a bit and smiled at his son.

Oh, but he still could feel the animosity directed at him.

And after throwing him a side glance, he concluded that the conversation wasn't over and they would probably talk about it later.

The only sounds in the kitchen were made by his wife as she was making breakfast, the rapid chat of their son, excited for his first day and now he was a big boy, so no more kisses and hugs that was for babies, and the clicking of the fork and knife he was using. The day before, they were like a normal family, his wife didn't even hint about something going wrong in their marriage and suddenly, the next day, she wanted a divorce. He searched for something he might have done wrong lately and came empty handed.

Yes, they married young, but they were in love and were going to have a baby.

Yes, they were too young, but they managed to raise a good boy and their marriage was going well. Or at least Rick thought so.

Was it his work? Did he work too much and didn't spend enough time with his family? No, he didn't, he always made sure to take time off.

Then, why, why did she feel the need of a divorce? He loved them, he truly loved them. And knowing that one day they wouldn't have breakfast together, movie nights were going to be over, because divorce, _they were getting a divorce_.

And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Six months later, their marriage ended, their divorce papers were signed and their separation was official. And two months after that, a raven-haired woman holding a stick appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a forest, swearing like a sailor, promising pain and death for when she caught the culprits.


End file.
